


Fifty Shades of Chili Dogs

by christianmoengle (orphan_account)



Series: 50 Shades Companion [5]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Sonic...
Genre: F/M, nipple play I guess, this is supposed to be milking but I'm a coward, what if you wanted to go to heaven but god said no you wrote this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/christianmoengle
Summary: Ana and Sonic get chili dogs at Weinerschnitzel and then they get busy in the bathroom.





	Fifty Shades of Chili Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I'm not even sure if Weinerschnitzel has chili dogs. to miles and moka.

It all started when Sonic and Ana decided to use frozen hot dogs as sex toys.

What had started as a desperate search for something remotely phallus shaped to use in their encounters after Ana's Sonic shaped dildo broke from too much use (it had been only a month, too. Were all sex toys this fragile?) had become a full on obsession with literal meat rods used as dildos. So when they passed by a Weinerschnitzel on their way home from trying to get their Sonic dildo repaired and Sonic looked at Ana with a wicked grin that made Ana shiver from the promises it made, Ana knew she was in for a good time.

As she strolled into Weinerschnitzel, desperately trying to quell her anticipation, she noticed that the entire place was a vibrant mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. The smell of bratwurst hung heavy in the air, a tantalizing reminder of what was to come, and Ana shivered, helpless against the oncoming rush of arousal. She could see Sonic glancing at her, both coy and openly appreciative, taking in what was his.

Noticing the Weinerschnitzel employee staring at them curiously, Ana feigned nonchalance, staring up at the menu board as she tried to figure out what she wanted to order. She saw Sonic step up to the cashier. "One chili dog, please," he said, looking at Ana, waiting for her order. "I'll have one too," she said, her words rushed. She flushed self-consciously at the employee's raised eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, only turned to prepare the chili dogs.

As the employee turned back to them, dogs in hand, Sonic stepped forward, paying with exact change as Ana nervously took the chili dogs from the now-amused employee's hands. Sonic led Ana to a table in the back corner, and the two sat down, wordlessly. They stared at the hot dogs silently. The silence was palpable.

"Hey," Sonic said slowly. "I think it's finally hit me how different frozen and cooked hot dogs really are." Ana nodded in agreement. "I... don't think I can put this chili dog in my vagina. Maybe we should just eat them and go home," she suggested. Sonic picked up his chili dog and began to eat. However, some of the chili spilled on his bare chest, and a thought suddenly came to Ana. _Sonic is more appetizing than these chili dogs._

"Hey Sonic," she said. "You spilled something." Sknic looked up in confusion, and he must have noticed the want in Ana's eyes, as his bewilderment quickly morohed into a devilish smirk. "Why don't you help me clean up?" he said seductively. Swallowing thickly, Ana stood up, walking to the bathroom perhaps a bit too quickly, ignoring the knowing stare of the Weinerschnitzel employee. Sonic followed at a much more leisurely pace.

The second that the bathroom door closed behind him, Ana was all over the hedgehog, greedily eating up the spilled chili all over Sonic's chest. "My, you must be very hungry," Sonic said, not even bothering to hide the smugness in his voice, though Ana could tell his words were strained. She ventured a bit further down, ghosting her tongue over one of Sonic's (surprisingly not blue) nipples. She was rewarded with a groan from the hedgehog, who grabbed her hair and pulled, enough to sting but not enough to hurt. Ana figured that probably didn't make sense, but she figured she didn't want to put too much effort into figuring out the specifics of their situation.

Spurred on by Sonic's moan, she began to suck at the nipple, lifting one hand to pinch and flick at the other while her other hand went right to Sonic's dick. He groaned again, and it sent ripples of searing-hot arousal through Ana's body.

Having his nipples played with in a Weinerschnitzel bathroom was obviously not a situation Sonic had frequently been in, as he came with a throaty moan, spilling all over Ana's hand and the floor of the Weinerschnitzel bathroom. Ana reached to finger herself, knowing she was on the edge of her orgasm, desperate for release, but Sonic stopped her. "Hang in there," Sonic whispered into Ana's ear. "When we get home, I'll treat you to some frozen hot dogs."

Ana sped out of the bathroom, desperate to get home, and Sonic hurried after her. They were gone in a flurry, leaving behind two half-eaten chili dogs and a cumstain on the bathroom floor for the Weinerschnitzel employee to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!1!1!!!


End file.
